


Yep, That Happened

by Meg10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Crying, Curses, F/M, Sam is rude, Witch - Freeform, gender flip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg10/pseuds/Meg10
Summary: The reader is hunting with the Winchester brothers and dating Dean.  When a witch curses Dean, the reader has to help him through his unfortunate situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are going to be around four or five chapters, not sure yet. I have the first three written and I'm working on the fourth. Please leave a comment or kudos! I will try to update everyday or every other day.

I had been with the Winchester brothers for over two years now. We had met on a vampire hunt three years ago and over time we worked together more and more. Then two years ago they had asked if I wanted to move into the bunker so I didn’t have to continue to live in my car. I had a piece of junk that hardly made it a hundred miles before something would break down. When I moved in, Dean took it upon himself to fix up my car and now it ran great.

Dean could make miracles happen with his hands, and not just in the garage. We had been going out with each other for about six months and it had been amazing. Sam was like a big brother to me, always trying to protect me from monsters and even Dean. 

We had found a case in Wyoming and had been staying in the crappy motel for three days so far. Dean and I were sitting at the table in the room researching for the case while Sam was out picking up our food. Sam thought that we were dealing with a simple salt and burn, so now it was just a matter of finding who they are and where they are buried.  
I shoved the laptop away from me, “I can’t do this anymore right now. Where is Sam with our food?” I giggled when I felt Dean’s hand running over my leg moving upwards. At first I leaned into his embrace but then my stomach growled.

“I have something you can eat,” Dean told me, his low gruff voice sending warmth through me. 

“Get your mind out of the gutter Winchester,” I told him with a laugh. “Call him and see where he is.” Dean gave me a sultry look before pulling out his phone and dialing Sam. As he put it to his ear, I got up and made my way to the bathroom. It was too late tonight to do anything other than research so I was going to at least do that clean.

Grabbing my duffel bag, I dropped it on the bathroom floor. I pulled out my shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and razor before undressing and jumping into the shower. Twenty minutes later I was standing in front of the mirror, brushing my wet hair before French braiding it back.

I could hear voices in the room as I opened the door and walked out to find Sam sitting on one of the beds with his head in his hands. Dean was pacing the floor, running his hands through his hair in agitation.

Setting my bag down again, I looked at them both, confused, “What’s up guys?”

Dean turned to look at Sam with anger on his face, “Well, you going to tell her?” When Sam didn’t say anything, Dean turned back to me, “He was out getting our food and started hitting on some girl he met. From what I can tell, she didn’t like it but he kept pushing it. Someone,” Dean clenched his teeth and looked at Sam, “just wouldn’t stop. The girl followed him out of the diner and when he was getting into Baby she slipped a hex bag into his pocket. Thankfully, he found it first and destroyed it before it could do whatever it was meant to but he was stupid. And now we have an angry witch on our asses.”

Sam looked up at me with regret written all over his face, “(Y/N), I didn’t mean to. Now I’ve put you guys in danger too. I was such an idiot.”

Dean looked like he was about to agree but I cut him off with a glare that had him closing his mouth with a snap.

I made my way over to sit beside Sam, putting my arm around his shoulders and squeezing, “You aren’t an idiot. You made a mistake that’s all. Besides, it’s not like we haven’t dealt with pissed off witches before. I mean I’m not a fan but we have everything we need to kill them.” I squeezed his shoulders again, rubbing my hand up and down his arm. “Now, did you bring the food back? Cause I’m starving.”

Sam looked up at me with gratitude in his eyes, “Yeah, it’s on the table,” he pointed vaguely towards the little kitchenette before pulling me in for a hug. “Thank you (Y/N).”

“You’re welcome. Come on, let’s eat.” Standing up, I pulled the big guy up with me. As I walked past Dean, I gave him a look that told him he was in trouble. He threw his hands in the air before stalking over to the table and grabbing his food.

We ate our burgers in silence for the most part. Every once in a while, Dean would make an obscene sound that sent a blush to my face and warmth to my core. After about the fifth time he moaned, I decided to make him pay for what he was doing to me. I slowly slid my bare foot up his leg while still eating like nothing was happening.

Dean glanced up at me in confusion and I flashed him an innocent smile before continuing on my path. My foot was rubbing his thigh slowly, sliding farther and farther up towards my destination. Just as I was about to touch his clothed dick, I pulled back. He let out a sound that was half moan, half whimper.

Sam looked up from his laptop to see me smiling innocently while cleaning up my food. He shook his head with a knowing smirk on his face. Before I could say anything though, Dean jumped up and awkwardly shuffled to his duffel.

“I’m taking a shower. See if you guys could get some research done while I’m in there. Cause we still have a ghost to gank along with at least one witch.” Dean left the room and a minute later we could hear the shower start up.

Turning to my bag I pulled out a pair of comfy sweats and put them on over my booty shorts as I settled on the second bed with my laptop. As I found another article on the mysterious deaths, something struck me. All the deaths had been men, all of who had been around the same age. Before we had figured that the ghost was a woman trying to get revenge on a cheating boyfriend or husband but now I was having doubts.

“Hey Sam?” I said cautiously.

He looked up, his hair falling in his face, “Yeah?”

“What if there isn’t a ghost? I mean have you found anything pointing towards a ghost? I haven’t. So, what if it was that witch you met,” I hated bringing it up again but I was really starting to believe that this wasn’t the work of a ghost, “was actually killing these guys. From what you told Dean, it seems like she gets easily annoyed.”

I could see the wheels turning in his mind, “Yeah that could be possible, but I mean, why kill them the same way? I mean, having your insides frozen seems like a ghost, not a witch.”

“I know, if I were killing guys, I would make it look like an accident. That way nobody would ever think they were murdered. But if she was sloppy enough that you felt her slip the hex bag on you, she obviously isn’t very experienced.” As I was talking I heard the bathroom door open and Dean walked in.

No matter how many times I had seen him without a shirt, the sight would always amaze me. His toned body looked like someone had carved his muscles out of stone and I just wanted to run my hands down his chest. Dean caught me staring at him and cocked an eyebrow at me while I mentally shook myself out of it.

I looked back to Sam who was babbling on about how that it was possible. Looking back at Dean again, I started researching about the girl Sam had run into. He gave me a better description of her, so I started with social media sights. In the meantime, Dean was settling down on the bed beside me with a beer in his hand.

After what seemed like ages, Sam perked up, “I think I found something. So get this, all the men were considered good guys by all their friends. But digging a little farther, they all went to the same night club in the days leading up to their deaths. It’s looking like you were right (Y/N). Its what? Ten? If we leave in the next thirty minutes we could be there before eleven and maybe we’ll find the witch.”

“Ok, just let me change and try to do something with this hair. Dean, would you go get my extra bag from the trunk? The purple one?” When he nodded, I leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. “Thanks babe.”

Once he was out of the room, I took the braid out of my hair. Surprisingly, my hair had dried most of the way so it fell in soft waves down my back. After running my hand through it, I headed into the bathroom while I waited for Dean to get back. A minute later I heard the door open, and then Dean was in the doorway holding my bag.

“Thank you honey, now go get clothes on so I can get ready.” I told him as I started to shut the door in his face.

“Fine,” came his grumbled reply.

Turning to my bag, I brought out the makeup I rarely used and then grabbed one of the few dresses I owned along with a pair of strappy black gladiators that I absolutely loved. I never got the chance to wear them, but I still kept them in the trunk just in case.

I put on a little foundation before adding a slight smoky eye, eyeliner, and mascara. Happy that my (Y/C) eyes stood out I turned to the dress. This was the most revealing but I figured that if the witch thought guys were tools, then I would have a better chance at actually getting her attention.

The dress was deep purple, form fitting, and had lace sleeves coming down to my elbows. The cleavage was a little more than I was used to and it only came down part to about half way down my thighs. Yes, I was dating Dean Winchester but I was still a somewhat shy person and I never liked showing everything I had.

I slipped into the dress, put on the shows and then grabbed my lip gloss from my makeup bag and applying a layer. After putting everything back into my bag, I opened the door and walked out.

Dean looked up from our bed with a look of pure lust in his eyes when he saw me. I gave him a little smirk before turning to my other duffel to find a few weapons to carry. Deciding on a few knifes, I slipped one into the built-in bra on the dress. The other was strapped high up on my thigh.

As I put my foot back down on the ground, I looked back to Dean who hadn’t taken his eyes off of me the entire time.

“What?” I asked him innocently.

He got that look in his eyes that told me he wanted to do something dirty with me, “Oh, I’m just thinking I’m going to have so much fun taking that off of you later.”

His comment had me blushing, “Who said you would get too?” I winked at him before going walking over to the door to meet up with Sam at Baby.

Dean opened the door, probably just to watch my ass, and then he was following me out into the warm evening air. I saw Sam sitting in the front seat as I got closer to the car.   
Before I could get in though, Dean spun me around and kissed me hard, his hand coming gripping my waist and pulling me toward him. Just as quickly as he was on me, he was off, leaving us both breathing hard.

“That’s for all the teasing,” he said in a low, gruff voice that immediately sent a wave of pleasure to my core.

I tried to compose myself as he opened the door for me and I climbed into the backseat. Dean slide into the driver’s seat and with a grin in the rearview mirror to me we were off to the night club to hunt us a witch. I should have known it wouldn’t be that easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding this chapter a few hours early, because I have to be at work at six thirty in the morning and I don't get off until five thirty. I'll be too tired to do much tomorrow evening so here it is.

Before I knew it, we were pulling into the club and climbing out of the car. We decided that I should go in first so that if the witch was there she wouldn’t see me come in with Sam and Dean. As I walked toward the front door, I could feel Dean’s eyes on me, so I added a little sway to my walk. Right before I walked in, I glanced over my shoulder and gave the brothers a wink, then turned around and strutted into the packed club.

It took my eyes a few minutes to adjust to the strobe lights. Once I got used to the throbbing lights, I made my way over to the bar to get a drink. There were only a few barstools open, so I ended up sitting beside a guy who I could already tell was an arrogant douchebag. After ordering a beer, I angled myself to be able to see the whole club from my seat.  
That’s how I was sitting when I saw Dean and Sam come in. I quickly looked around to see if any of the women had a reaction to seeing Sam again. Some of the girls on the dance floor saw the guys and kept making googly eyes at them and I was about to give up that the witch was here when I saw her. When she saw Sam, she seemed to snarl and she looked like Sam had described. The witch had long dark hair, was at least five foot eight, and had on a tight, short black dress with heels that went on forever.

I pulled my phone out of my little clutch purse and sent Dean a text.

‘Black dress, dark hair?’ After I hit send, I glanced up to watch who I thought was the witch. Glancing back to Dean, I watched as he opened the text and show Sam. They both looked up and made eye contact with me, and I pointed with my eyes. Both of them saw her and Sam nodded to me.

I had just glanced back at the witch, when someone cleared their throat beside me. Turning my head I glanced at the guy beside me.

“So, I haven’t seen you around here before. Where are you from?” He asked me with an overconfident smile on his face.

“Um, why would I tell you that?” I answered in a sweet voice; I hate guys like this.

He looked like he couldn’t believe I had just said that, “Hey, I’m just trying to be friendly here. No need to be a bitch about it.”

Anger flashed through me, “I’m not a bitch. Just because I don’t want to talk to you doesn’t mean you can be offended.”

“Oh, is that how it’s going to be? You shouldn’t disrespect me you little bitch.” Mr. Arrogant reached over and grabbed my arm roughly, trying to drag me to my feet.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” I told him in a deadly calm voice. I could see Dean getting up and making his was over to me, “You see, if you don’t let go and leave right now, I will kick your ass. And I won’t need the help of my boyfriend that’s on his way over right now,” I said. The jerk glanced in the direction I was looking and I could see him gulp.

He turned back to me, “Whatever, you aren’t worth it anyway.” Letting go of me, he brushed past me, heading the opposite direction as Dean.

I gave a little laugh as Dean sat down beside me, “Well that was fun. Now what’s the plan for the witch?” I kept my voice low so nobody around us could hear us.

“You okay?” Dean asked as soon as I stopped talking. “That asshole didn’t do anything, did he?”

“No, he was just a douche who thought everything with a vagina should bow down to him.” I bumped my shoulder into his and laughed, “Kinda like someone I knew before.”

Dean gave an exaggerated surprised look, “How dare you say that to me.” It was quiet for a second before we both started laughing.

“But seriously, the plan? Just wait for her to leave and follow her?” I wanted to get this over with so we could get back to the bunker to relax.

“Yeah, I’m going to stay over here and we will follow her as Sam follows us. Hopefully she won’t notice and we can find wherever she lives and if she has any friends.” Dean leaned into me and kissed my neck softly.

Two hours later and the witch was finally leaving the club. Dean and I got up and followed her out the door a minute or so after she left. Glancing over my shoulder I saw Sammy following just a few steps behind.

In the parking lot, she got into a new looking, red mustang. We quickly got into the Impala and followed her a few cars behind. There were a few close calls, where we almost lost her but after ten minutes we were pulling down the street from her as she parked in front of a charming house with a white picket fence around the front yard.

We sat quietly as the witch went inside, turning on lights as she went. As soon as she was out of sight, Dean and Sam got out of the front and walked around to the back. They had already opened the trunk when I got out and joined them. I had changed into a pair of leggings and a flannel while we were following her. I might like that dress but it was not something I could hunt in.

“Ok, so Sam, you go around back while (Y/N) and I go in the front,” Dean handed me my favorite handgun. “Once we get inside, if she isn’t on the floor level, Sam and I will go upstairs to find her while you, (Y/N), stay downstairs in case she has another way down.”

“Ok,” Sam agreed as he put his own gun in the back of his pants.

“Fine” was my reply.

Cautiously we made our way down the street and when we got close Sam broke off and snuck around the back of her house. Dean and I continued to her front door, thankfully there wasn’t a porch light so Dean could pick the lock without worrying about being seen.

Dean looked up at me as he straightened up and turned the knob slowly. He went in first and as I came in the door, I closed it softly. Pulling out my gun, we made our way down the hall to the other parts of the house. As we came to a doorway, leading into the empty living room. 

Down the hall, I could see a closed door with light coming from under it. I nudged Dean with my arm and nodded toward the door. He gave a little nod and we started toward the closed door. As we got closer, I could smell something burning and wrinkled my nose. With a glance at Dean, I could tell he smelled it too.

Once we reached the door we waited and listened for a minute. At first it was quiet, and then I could hear some shuffling. After another few minutes of listening, we heard her talking.

“I knew after my hex bag didn’t work, you would come after me. Why don’t you take a seat?” Her voice was smooth but had a dark edge to it.

There was a grunt from the other side of the door, a grunt that I knew came from Sam. I looked up at Dean with wide eyes in time to see him mouth a curse. He had his problem-solving face on, so I waited until he came up with a plan.

“Now that you are nice and comfortable, I can start,” we could still hear the witch, “where was i? Oh right, I was just finishing up a nice little spell for you.” I could hear more shuffling around and the horrible smell got even stronger.

Dean grabbed my arm and motioned for me to get behind him. As soon as I was out of the way, he busted through the door with his gun drawn. I was close behind him, pointing my gun towards the witch as she spun around to face us.

All around us were plants, bottles, and bones from who knows what. Actually in the room, the smell got even worse and it had me wrinkling my nose in distaste. The witch looked startled for a split second but then she just smiled at Dean.

“How nice of you to join us, now we can really get the party started,” she clapped her hands together and threw a handful of purple something at Dean before turning to run out of the back door.

Before she got to the door, I squeezed off a shot that hit her in the leg, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Another step and the next bullet is in your head. Now, come back over here and sit down. Then you are going to tell me what you just threw all over my boyfriend.” 

As I was talking, Dean had gone over to Sam and cut the ropes that were holding him to the chair. Sam had a small bruise starting on his cheek but otherwise looked fine. Once Sam was free, Dean grabbed the witch, who was on the floor holding her leg and wailing, and tied her arms behind her back.

I walked over to Dean as he picked her up and forced her to sit in the chair, “Nice shot, (Y/N).”

“Thanks babe,” I turned to the witch, “now, what did you do to him?”

She didn’t answer, just glared at us as we surrounded her.

“If you don’t want to tell us, we will find a way to get you to talk. And trust me bitch, you won’t like those ways,” Dean spoke up in a hard voice.

She was quiet a minute but started talking when I made a show of grabbing a silver knife from a thigh strap, “It’s just a spell, it won’t hurt him. Much. And no, before you ask, I can’t reverse it.”

I didn’t like that answer, “What does it do? How long will it last? Why can’t you undo it?”

“You’ll find out soon enough what it does, and as for the other two. I’m not sure how long it will last,” she sneered at me, “and I can’t undo it because it was meant to be a permanent spell but it wasn’t finished.”

Turning to Dean, he had a hard look on his face, “Is there anything else we should know about it?” After he asked, I held up my knife to encourage her to tell us the truth.

She got the hint and had a panicked look on her face as she answered, “No, it’ll go away on its own.”

Sam, who had been quietly standing beside us, spoke up, “Why did you kill all those men? What did they ever do to you?”

The witch looked at him with hatred in her eyes, “Those men were pigs. They hit on me, thinking they could be with me. Any man who thinks they can have me are mistaken,” she turned to me. “Now this one, this one I could have fun with.” She gave me a flirty smile that earned her a growl from Dean.

“Sorry lady, I’m not into chicks. I still don’t see why you had to kill them, you could have just told them you were into girls. Seriously,” I looked at the brothers, “why do witches have to be such stuck-up bitches?”

“I don’t know, but this one isn’t going to hurt anybody else,” Dean said as he pulled out his gun. He held it up to her head and pulled the trigger.

After we made it look like she killed herself, we quietly slipped out of the house and back to the Impala. Once we were safely away and got our stuff from the hotel, we headed back to the bunker. It was only a few hours drive and we all silently agreed that we wanted to be home when the curse hit Dean.

When we made it back, the first thing Dean did was call Cass and ask if he knew anything about this type of curse. After a visit from the angel, a visit that confirmed that nothing could be done and that it would end after some time, we decided to go to sleep.

Dean and I made our way to the room we shared, too tired to do anything but sleep. I quickly took a shower and got dressed as Dean took his. I had just finished buttoning one of Dean’s flannel shirts when he came out dressed in his boxers and a t-shirt.

“I’m worried,” I told him as we both climbed under the blankets.

He pulled me to him so that my back was against his chest, “It’ll be ok. Cass said he would help anyway that he could but that it wouldn’t leave any lasting damage.”

“I know, it’s just scary. What if you are in pain? I can’t do anything to stop it,” I grabbed his arms and held on as I snuggled even closer to him.

Dean sighed, “I know. But it will be just fine. Now go to sleep.” I felt him kiss my hair, “I love you (Y/N).”

“I love you too, Dean.” I closed my eyes and tried to shut my mind off so that I could get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this yesterday, I wasn't home all day. I hope you like chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be the last chapter unless you guys want more, so comment if you do.

I woke up with the feeling of something being wrong. Lying in bed, with my eyes still closed, I couldn’t figure out what it was. The blankets were around me, keeping me warm. The longer I was awake, the more aware I became.

Dean typically had ahold of me in the morning. His arms wrapped around my middle, keeping me against him. The only arms I felt around me were small and definitely not his.

As soon as the thought crossed my mind, I froze. I opened my eyes and looked down at the arms cuddling me to a small petite body behind me. From the light snores coming from said body, I knew they were still asleep.

The longer I stayed in their arms the more freaked out I got. I couldn’t stay like that any longer so I sprang out of bed, grabbing the gun off the nightstand and turning to face the intruder.

When I turned to see the person who had been laying behind me, I was met with a woman who looked upset. She had long sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes. Eyes that I knew, had starred into them for hours.

“(Y/N), what are you doing? What’s with the gun in my face? I know my snoring is a little loud but that’s no reason to shoot a guy,” she joked. 

“Um, Dean. I think I know what the spell was. Why don’t you go look in the mirror,” I told him as I lowered the gun to my side.

“What are you talking,” he, or she I guess, trailed off at the sound of his voice. He sprung out of bed and raced to the mirror hanging on the closet door. The sight that greeted him was not something he was ready for.

“What-what is this?! Why am I a chick?!” By now he (I can’t think of Dean any other way but as a man even though he is clearly in a female body right now) was screaming in a really girly way and I could hear pounding footsteps coming down the hall.

I walked over to Dean just as Sam burst through the door. He looked shocked as he saw not one but two girls. Confusion was written all over his face as his eyes met mine.

“(Y/N), what’s happening? Who is this and where is Dean?”

“Um, Sam, we figured out what exactly the curse was. Dean is right here,” I said slowly, still shocked by the image in front of me.

Sam’s eyes got wide as he took in what I said, “Are you serious?”

Surprisingly it wasn’t me that answered, “Yes, Sammy, she is freaking serious! I’m a freaking chick! And it’s all because of that stupid bitch of a witch. Oh god, please don’t let this last long.” Dean looked close to tears now and I could tell he was confused by the rush of emotion he was dealing with.

I quickly pulled him into a hug, surprised to find out that he was about the same height as me now. Rubbing my hand up and down his back, I whispered into his ear that everything would be ok.

Motioning to Sam to leave us alone, I pulled Dean towards the bed and sat down beside him. He seemed to be in shock and I was trying to get him to respond to me. As I sat there beside my boyfriend who was now in a woman’s body I had to admit that he was still attractive. The amazing green eyes that I had fallen for were the same and it didn’t hurt that he now had the body I had strived for since I was a teenager.

Mentally shaking myself, I concentrated back on Dean, who was now looking a little less hysterical. I was still rubbing his back and hugging his shoulders which were now much smaller than I was used to.

“Dean?”

“I, um I think I’m ok now,” he said sitting up. “Who knows this might not be horrible.” He seemed to think of something and quickly looked down to his chest, “Yeah this might be ok.” I knew he was thinking something dirty because he had that grin on his face that he gave me every time he wanted sex.

“Dean Winchester! Is that really what you are thinking about right now!?” If he thought I would be doing anything with female him, he was sadly mistaken. I may appreciate another woman’s body but I only batted for one team.

“What?” He looked like he was getting excited which was never a good sign for me. “Haven’t you ever thought about having a lesbian experience? Come on, it’ll be fun,” he looked at me with his puppy eyes.

“Nope, get that thought out of your mind right now. Until you are back to having a dick, you aren’t getting anything from me.” I told him as I got up, and going over to my dresser and grabbing a pair of underwear, a bra, pants and a t-shirt.

Once I was dressed I got another set of things for Dean to wear, seeing as his boxers had been falling off and the shirt was hanging off one of his shoulders. I threw him the clothes before leaving to go make breakfast and talk to Sam.

When I made it to the kitchen, Sam was already there finishing up some type of smoothie. Pulling out eggs and sausage, I started making Dean and I breakfast. I kept expecting Dean to come in, but he never did and I found myself sitting across from Sam eating and talking.

“I don’t know Sam, I think it’ll be ok. He was actually getting excited about it before I left. He even tried to get me into bed,” I told him.

Sam laughed, “Not that I needed to know that but I guess that’s a good thing. Let’s just hope that he can handle it for as long as he has to.”

I was about to answer him when we both heard a very feminine scream come from the bedrooms. We were both up and running towards the scream that came from Dean. Once we made it to the bathroom, I saw a scene I never thought I would ever witness. Dean was standing beside the shower with a look of horror on his face.

What was the most shocking though was that he was naked. Completely naked. Sam got out as quickly as he made it into the bathroom, while I grabbed a towel and ran over to Dean.

I looked around but didn’t see anything, “What’s the matter Dean? What is it?”

“I-I, my stomach was cramping. I thought a shower would help but uh, when I got in and looked down,” he had a horrified look on his face, “there was blood. There was blood coming out of me!”

I felt relief immediately and then sympathy, “Dean, um, honey, this is a normal thing. I’m guessing that this is part of the witch’s spell, to fully understand what it is like to be a woman. I’m sorry babe.”

Dean turned to me with a look that can only be described as absolute horror, “What?! No, no this cannot be happening. Why is this happening to me?” He started crying and reached his arms around me, sobbing into my neck.

Sam had heard the last part of our conversation, “Dean, it can’t be that bad. Come on, it’ll be fine. There isn’t anything to cry about.”

I couldn’t believe my ears and thankfully I don’t think Dean heard him. Glaring at Sam over Dean’s head I soothed him as he continued to cry. When he started to calm down, I motioned for Sam to leave and I managed to get Dean into the shower, promising to come back and help him with the other needs after he was done.

When I found Sam in the library, I let him have it, “Samuel Winchester! How dare you say that to him? You are so lucky that I don’t think he actually heard you or I would be finding a spell to turn you into a girl on her period. See how you like it then!”

“What? It’s not like it’s that bad or anything,” he seemed to understand his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth.

“You are an asshole Sam. He wouldn’t even be in this situation if it weren’t for the fact that the witch had a grudge against you,” I was so mad that my voice was quiet and had an edge to it. Sam backed up with his hands held in the air like he was surrendering or something.

“I’m sorry. Okay? I’m sorry,” he ran his hands through his hair and down his face. “Look do you need anything from the store? I’m going to get out of here for awhile.”

I was still fuming, “Yes. You know what I usually get when I’m on my period? Get that,” I knew he hated going down that isle. “Oh and Sam,” he turned to look at me again, “get pie, midol, and ice cream.”

Sam nodded and walked off toward the garage. I turned and made my way back to Dean, trying to calm down as I went.

I found Dean wrapped in a towel, having a stare off with a tampon that he was holding. Sighing, I felt my anger disappear as I walked over to Dean, and sympathy took over.

“Dean, hey. Do you want me to show you how to use this? You can always use a pad, but uh, to me it feels really awkward,” I tried to get him to look at me.

He kept staring at the thing like it was going to bite him, “No, I guess I should get used to it. I mean I don’t even know how long I’m going to be like this.” His voice cracked at the end of his sentence as it sunk in that he might actually have to go through multiple months of this.

“Honey, it’ll be ok. How do you want me to show you?”

“Um, could you uh, could you put one in? Like in you?” He sounded so upset that I immediately nodded.

I grabbed one from the dwindling supply under the sink and pulled down my pants. Sitting on the edge of the tub, I tried to show him without it being extremely awkward for either of us. Once I had it in, and showed him how to release it, I slowly pulled it out, wincing at how it got stuck.

“Do you think you can do that?”

Dean nodded but looked at you in concern, “Did that hurt?”

“It doesn’t hurt to put it in but uh, since I took it out without it being um, used it kinda got stuck a little. It’s ok though,” I reassured him.

“Oh,” he nodded, looking down, “do you think you could stay please?”

“Of course babe.”

Dean nodded again and awkwardly tried to position himself so he wasn’t showing his girls parts. His face was scrunched up in concentration as he tried put the tampon in. I watched his face, not daring to look anywhere else and I could see when he got it because he beamed up at me.

“Okay, I’m going to let you get dressed. Then come out and I’ll get you meds and food,” I told him as I left. If he was anything like me, he would need more meds and less food but maybe he would be like those girls who ate everything. When I was on my period I had to force myself to eat.

I was just grabbing a water out of the fridge when Dean came walking into the kitchen stiffly. Handing him the water I motioned the bottle of pills in my hand. Dean nodded so I handed him a couple before putting the bottle back and sitting down as he took them.

“How do you do this? It’s so horrible, feeling something up there all the time,” he shuddered.

“I know, but how bad are the cramps? I usually don’t cramp until the second day but then it feels like a knife is twisting inside me.”

He looked horrified by that, “They are getting worse. I couldn’t hardly stand up straight to walk in here.”

“Then lets go to our room and I’ll give you the heating pad. If you can fall asleep, then you should rest more. I’m going to wait for Sam to get back,” I told him as I walked him back and gave him the heating pad. “I’m sorry you have to go through this babe, if you need anything I’ll be in the library.”

“Okay, oh and (Y/N), thank you. And I’m sorry for ever making a period joke, I’ll never make one again.”

I laughed a little before leaning over and kissing his head where there was now long hair instead of his usual short, spiky hair.

“Get some sleep Dean,” I said as I shut the door behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will not be the last chapter thanks to BrownShades_StyledGoatee! I took one of your ideas and changed it a little to fit this story and how I felt it should go. This is a little bit shorter of a chapter but I wanted to get it out there. Also, my updates won't be as frequent but I will finish this story.

Sam knew to stay away from me for the next few days as I took care of Dean. I tried to help him as much as possible but it was hard when your patient was stubborn. He could tell something was up between me and Sam when I didn’t invite Sam to join us in our movie marathon on the fourth day of Dean’s curse. When I had settled Dean on the couch with a pillow and blanket he confronted me.

“(Y/N), what’s up? Sam loves Lord of the Rings, he always watches them with us. You have been avoiding him and when you do talk to him, it’s like you’ll die if you say a complete sentence to each other.”

I sighed as I settled on the end of the couch at his feet, “It’s nothing you need to worry about.” There was no way that I was telling him what Sam had said, it was bad enough that I had to hear Sam put Dean down. I was not putting Dean through even more shit.

“Don’t give me that crap,” he sat up to look at me, “I know something is wrong. Tell me what happened or I will ask him.”

“Dean, there isn’t anything to tell and he’s going to tell you the same thing I am. Now can we just watch our movies? I really can’t wait to see Orlando Bloom in tights,” I wiggled my eyebrows, trying to get him jealous.

“(Y/N), stop trying to change the subject. Please tell me what’s wrong between you two,” he tried his puppy eyes. “If you don’t tell me, I’ll just have to assume that it’s something way worse than it is.”

I sighed again, “Dean, trust me, you don’t want to know. I took care of it and it’s not an issue anymore.”

Dean started to tear up, “Fine, don’t tell me.”

“Dean, don’t cry. I promise it’s fine,” I hated seeing him upset like this but I knew if I told him, it would be even worse.

“I just feel like you don’t trust me anymore,” he was crying in earnest now. “And I don’t know why I’m crying,” he wailed.

Sighing, I moved to hug him to me, “Dean, if you stop crying I’ll tell you.” I mean really, I wasn’t this bad when I was hormonal.

Dean sniffled a couple times before looking up at me with a smile on his face, “Thank you.”

“Whatever, you player,” I mentally cursed myself for caving so easily. “Sam said a few things that he shouldn’t have and I’m still pissed at him.”

“What did he say?” He looked perplexed that something like that had me upset for days.

“It doesn’t matter what he said, he shouldn’t have said it. It was crude and insensitive,” I was getting fired up again and I tried to ward it off by breathing deeply.

“I don’t understand-,” Dean was cut off as Sam walked in.

“Dean, (Y/N)’s right. I was horrible and I’m trying to make up for it,” he told you before turning back to Dean. “Dean, I’m sorry I got you into this mess. I don’t know what you are going through right now and I said some mean things to you even if you didn’t hear them. If I hadn’t pissed that witch off and got myself into that situation, you wouldn’t be a girl right now.”

“I don’t blame you Sam,” Dean told him. “Why is (Y/N) mad at you though?”

“Because I said that you had nothing to cry over. That it wasn’t that bad,” Sam said quietly. “If I were her, I would be pissed at me too.”

“Sam,” I said to get his attention, “I’m sorry I blamed it on you. You didn’t deserve that from me. I know you didn’t do it on purpose and if it had been any other situation it wouldn’t have even mattered. But when you said those things, I guess my maternal instincts came out and I snapped.” I was feeling guilty that I had made him feel so responsible for it.

Dean looked between us with tears in his eyes, “Sam, I’m not mad at you. (Y/N), why would you blame him? He didn’t mean it. You can be so mean to him sometimes and I don’t understand why. Sammy is the only family I have left and you want to treat him like shit.”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, I mean yeah, sure, I had blamed Sam when he said what he did but now? No I didn’t. Plus, I had just helped him through part of a period that he should never have had and now he was calling me mean? Tears sprung up in my eyes as I stood up.

“You’re right, I’m so mean to everyone. I’ll just leave you to it then,” I started walking out, pushing past Sam who was shocked. “Don’t wait up for me, I don’t think I’ll be coming back anytime soon.” With that I walked out and rushed to my room, quickly packing my duffel with anything I could get my hands on.

I was almost to the garage with keys in hand when I heard Sam calling my name. I kept walking to my car and put my bag in the backseat before climbing into the front. Just as I was about to pull out, Sam knocked on my window.

With a sigh, I rolled it down, “What?” I had tears streaming down my face but I did my best to keep a steady voice.

“(Y/N), you know he didn’t mean that. It’s just the hormones and crap. Please don’t leave, he won’t make it without you,” Sam looked frantic.

I let out a laugh, “Yeah, okay. What? Are you scared to be alone with a hormonal Dean Winchester? I won’t be there to take on all the responsibility of getting everything he needs, and that scares you? Sorry Sam, but I really need to get out of here for awhile. He may not have meant it but that doesn’t mean that it still hurt, especially coming from him.”

Sam stood there looking at me with understanding and not a hint of anger, “Okay, but please call me to let me know you are fine. Let me know where you are staying please? I need to know that you are okay.”

“Fine,” I sighed as I rolled up my window and started pulling out of the garage. Sam stepped back and watched me go, going inside when he couldn’t see me anymore.

Driving without aim for hours, I finally decided to stop and find a motel. It was a town in the middle of Colorado. Finding a motel was easy enough, plus it was a decent looking one that had plenty of rooms since it wasn’t a big travel time.

Once I was settled into the room, I sent Sam a text telling him I was fine. After it was sent, I hopped into the shower to try to wash away tears and feelings of worthlessness. It worked for about thirty minutes which was when the hot water ran out and I reluctantly pulled myself out of the bathroom and to my bed.

When I checked my phone, I had a message from Sam.

‘Glad you are good. I’m sorry for everything that happened. Please stay safe and come home soon.’

‘We’ll see’ was my short reply back.

Now that I thought back to what happened I felt a little stupid for running out but it was too much. I didn’t mind taking care of Dean but he was acting more pitiful than any girl I knew and for him to insinuate that I was just an evil person for taking up for him was infuriating. Yes, he was in a female body experiencing all the glory of womanhood but he could have been a little nicer.

“Ugh, (Y/N), stop thinking and go to sleep,” I told myself.

It wasn’t that hard to fall asleep, considering that I hadn’t slept well the past week between being on the road and Dean needing something every single damn time I sat down.   
Taking care of him was worse than having a freaking kid.

Somehow, I managed to fall asleep and the next thing I knew, I was waking up to the sound of my phone ringing over and over again. Reaching out I grabbed my phone and answered it without looking.

“Hello?”

“(Y/N), thank god you answered. Dean isn’t here, he left at some point last night and I don’t know when. I checked on him before I went to bed and when I got up for my morning run, he was gone. I don’t know what to do,” Sam’s voice came through the phone anxiously.

“What?” Surely, I didn’t hear that right. “Maybe he went out to drink. I mean it’s Dean we’re talking about.”

“I know, but I’ve called his phone at least thirty times and it goes straight to voice mail. Plus, I tracked it to an abandoned factory outside of Alliance, Nebraska. Why would he go there?” Sam was really starting to worry me.

“Okay, that isn’t too far from me, do you want to meet me there? I’ll try calling him on the way and see if he answers me,” Dean wouldn’t just not answer.

“Sounds good, the Impala is gone, so I’m guessing he took it with him. I’ll meet you there in a few hours. Call me if you hear anything from him,” Sam said.

“I will,” I told him before hanging up.

I immediately dialed Dean’s number and held the phone up to my ear. It rang five times before someone answered it.

“Hello, (Y/N),” came the chilling voice through the phone.

“Who is this? Where is Dean?” I asked in a hard voice.

“What do you not remember my voice? I’m hurt (Y/N). Really though, since you guys killed my lover, I figured I could return the favor,” the mysterious voice let out a laugh before continuing. “Anyway, if you want to collect this lovely specimen, you should probably come quickly. I know you’ve already tracked the cell phone. You only have a few hours to get here and try to save Dean.”

With that the person hung up the phone. I stared at it for a minute before springing into action, packing all my stuff and running to my car. After throwing everything in, I pulled out and dialed Sam’s number. I filled him on the conversation and we brain stormed on who it could be. When we hung up, I was about a fourth of the way to Alliance and we were no closer to finding out who it was. The one thing I did know was that whoever it was, was going to pay for doing this to my family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave a comment or kudos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter guys! Sorry for the long wait, I've been sick and haven't felt like doing anything other than lying in bed. If you have any ideas for another story, just comment and I might write it for you. I hope you guys liked this story!

When I finally pulled into the lot where the GPS had said Dean’s phone was, I immediately got out and grabbed my gun along with a few knives stashed in multiple spots. I was about to walk into the building when Sam pulled in beside me. Together we quickly made our way to around the building where we saw the Impala parked.

“Dean would never leave Baby like that,” I observed as we rounded the poor parking job. “I’m going to guess whoever it was drove.”  
Sam nodded, as he walked in front of me and turned to talk to me.

“Okay, I’m going to go around back. You go through the front in two minutes, hopefully you can distract him as I slip in and take him out.”

I nodded as watched as he walked around the other side of the building. Waiting for the two minutes to be up, I made sure I had a bullet in the chamber of my gun. When it was finally over, I walked straight up to the door and yanked it open.

The scene that greeted me was horrible. Dean was unconscious on the floor, shackles on his still slender wrists and ankles. What was the worst though was that he had only underwear on. I immediately rushed over to him, looking around for the pig that did this, but the room was empty.

Crouching beside him, I took off my flannel and wrapped it around his slender frame. I felt for his carotid pulse and thankfully it was still strong. Then I took out my lock pick and tried to get him out of the shackles. Under the first one, his skin was bruised and bloodied. Quickly, I worked to get all of them off, being as gentle as I could.

Once done, I tried to wake him up, “Dean. Dean, baby, come on. Wake up for me. Please, wake up.”

He started to moan a little but wasn’t waking up. I looked around again, to make sure we were still alone. I didn’t want to leave him to find the asshole that did this but I needed to go help Sam. Just as I was contemplating if I could carry him to the car, I heard two gunshots from what sounded like the other side of the far wall.

Before I could get up and go over, Dean opened his eyes and started flailing about.

“Dean, it’s me. It’s (Y/N). Calm down, I gotcha. It’s okay,” I pulled him into me for a second. “Dean, I need to go check on Sammy. Come on, you need to come with me. I’m not leaving you here alone.”

I helped him to his feet as he pulled the flannel closer to his body. As we started walking towards the door near where the shots came from, Sam walked through it. When he saw us, the relief on his face was clear.

“Thank god,” he turned to me, “I got him. It was that guy from the bar, when we found the witch. The one that was hitting on you. We need to get out of here, I’m sure someone is going to come check out the shots.” Sam walked over to us and helped me maneuver Dean outside. He didn’t comment on Dean’s dress, or lack of, just helped me get him into Baby.

Once Dean was laying in the backseat with a blanket covering him I gave Sam a concerned look. Dean hadn’t said one word since we got him and it was really starting to freak me out. He had a blank look in his eyes that didn’t sit well with me.

“You drive Baby, I’ll get your car. The car I drove was borrowed anyways,” Sam told me. “I’ll follow you. Try to find a hotel so we can take care of him. I don’t think it can wait until we get back to the bunker.”

I nodded before climbing in and pulling out onto the road. I drove for about thirty minutes before I found a nicer hotel and pulled in. While Sam went in to get a room, I went and got my bag and gave Dean a pair of sweats to put on. He silently slid them on and when Sam came back, I helped him out and we went to our room.

When we got in, Dean went straight to the bathroom and shut the door. I could hear the water turn on and turned to talk to Sam.  
“You should probably leave. He isn’t going to want to talk to you about whatever happened. Plus, if this guy did anything,” I didn’t even want to think about that, “then having a guy around, even his brother, is not going to help matters.”

Sam looked like he was going to argue but then sighed, “Okay, I’ll go get another room. I’ll text you the number and you have to come talk to me.”

“Okay, but I won’t tell you if he doesn’t want me to,” I told him.

I pushed him out the door and sat on one of the beds waiting for Dean to come out. After what seemed like hours, he finally came out dressed in my clothes. He had tears in his eyes as he made his way over to me. As he sat down, he opened his mouth but nothing came out.

“Dean, it’s okay. You don’t have to say anything. Take your time,” I was really trying to reassure him so he didn’t feel like he had to say anything.

He shook his head, “No, I have to say this.” His voice was hoarse from not using it and maybe a mixture of yelling.

I felt the blood in my face drain. Here it was, Dean was going to tell me that the asshole had done something horrible to him. I wasn’t ready to hear about it but I would do anything Dean needed me to do.

“(Y/N), I am so sorry. I never should have said that stuff to you, I don’t even know why I said it. I would understand if you didn’t want to see me again,” the longer he talked the more confused I got. “I know you were just trying to protect me and I am so sorry.” Dean had tears rolling down his face as he talked.

“What are you talking about? I’m not mad at you. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Why was Dean telling me this?

Dean looked up in surprise, “What?” After a minute, it dawned on him who I was talking about, “Oh that idiot? No, he didn’t hurt me, other than knocking me out.”

I stared at him for a minute in disbelief, “Then why the silent treatment? Sam and I thought he did something to you,” I trailed off as Dean started shaking his head.

“No, I mean, I was upset at myself for being an ass to you so I left to find you. I stopped at a gas station, asking about you when someone knocked me out. I woke up in the backseat of Baby, tied up. He told me all about his plan to get revenge or some shit for you turning him down. Which is kinda ironic when his girlfriend was killing guys for acting that way. But then we got to this building and then he called you. After that he took me inside and knocked me out again. The bastard took my clothes for fun, saying you were going to pay.” Dean almost started laughing at my extremely confused face.

“Are you saying that this guy didn’t do anything to you, just wanted it to seem like that? And what was he planning on doing to me once I got there?”

Dean sighed, “Now that he didn’t tell me. I just know that it wasn’t going to be pretty. He had a couple of hex bags and other nasty looking stuff.”

I sat in silence for a minute before busting into laughter. Dean stared at me like I had lost my mind but I couldn’t stop. Sam and I had been so worried that Dean was going to be dead or hurt and then when he wouldn’t say anything we had thought to worst. We hadn’t thought that it was from his misplaced guilt.

Once I calmed down, I was able to talk, “I was so worried about you and you were just guilty? I’m sorry but that’s just,” I searched for the right word, “anticlimactic?”

Dean just looked at me before laughing out in a very girly way. He was kept laughing with me and we couldn’t stop. We only stopped when there was a knock on the door followed by another after we didn’t answer.

I opened the door to reveal Sam, “Oh, hey, you can come in now.”

He followed me in, “So is everything okay? I called you (Y/N), but you didn’t answer.”

“Everything is fine, nothing happened to him. He was just feeling guilty about what he said to me,” I told him with a look to Dean.

Sam looked exasperated, “Seriously? God Dean, I could strangle you right now. Why did you run off?! You should have known you couldn’t fight like usual and we always attract trouble.”

I gave a laugh as Dean stuttered and tried to come up with a reply. He settled with a huff and folding his arms over his chest. We sat around talking about nothing for a few hours before we decided it was time to go to bed. Sam went back to the other room and I went to take a shower. When I came out, I noticed Dean trying to get his wet hair off his back.

“Here, let me help you,” I told him. I quickly brushed his hair out and did a quick French braid. “That should help keep it from soaking your entire shirt.” I told him as I braided my own hair.

“How do you do that?” He asked with a confused and awed look on his face.

“It’s easy when you have to do it just about every day. My mom taught me before she died and I’ve never wanted to cut my hair so I had to get good at this.”

Dean looked thoughtful for a minute, “I guess I’ll have to learn how to do that since we don’t know how long I’ll be like this. I mean, then I can do your hair if you need me too.”

“Okay Dean, whatever you say,” I said as I turned off the lights and climbed into one of the beds.  
Dean climbed in behind me, “Goodnight (Y/N)”

“Goodnight Dean.” I felt him try to pull me into being the small spoon and turned to look at him. “What are you doing? Not that I don’t mind cuddling with you, I like it more when you have different parts.”

“Haha, very funny. I’ve missed you, can’t I hug you? Besides, I don’t have to deal with a period,” he visibly shuddered at that, “anymore. So now I feel great and I want to be close to you.”

I just smiled and gave a little nod before turning back over and trying to go to sleep. It didn’t take long and soon I was dreaming. I felt strong arms around me, rubbing my sides slowly.

“Hmm, this is nice,” I said.

“Yes, it is,” came the deep reply. My eyes popped open and connected with a pair of green ones.

“Someone pinch me, I think I’m dreaming,” I joked.

Dean leaned down, kissing along my jaw, “No dreaming, but I can think of another way to show you aren’t.” I could feel the smile on his lips as he traveled farther down my body, sucking little marks on the skin showing. I felt him settle between my legs and slowly my shorts and panties were pulled down.

What happened next wasn’t what I was expecting. Dean’s mouth never made contact with my skin and neither did his fingers.

“Damnit!”

“What is it Dean?”

“I freaking hate periods,” came his reply as he pulled my pants back up.

I felt a blush come over my face as he came out from under the covers. He gathered me in his arms bridal style and carried me to the bathroom. Sitting me down he turned to me, kissing my lips lightly.

“I’ll be back in a couple minutes with everything you’ll need, do you want anything in particular?”

“Chocolate with almonds, please,” I said meekly as I started pulling off my shirt.

“Okay baby. Hey and there is nothing to be embarrassed about. I know what it’s like and you are amazing to be able to do this every month. Now, you take a shower, I’ll take care of everything.” Dean gave me another kiss before leaving.

Dean Winchester might be a flirt and the biggest player I had ever met but he was the sweetest man in the world. Smiling, I got into the shower, knowing that Dean Winchester loved me and everything would be okay.


End file.
